The HK: Hogwarts Kismet
by hkhoney01
Summary: The seventh year of Hogwarts is full of twist and turns for the trio and their schoolmates: Cho Chang is held back, pregnancies, engagements and Hermione falls for the enemy!- Rated M for mild language and sexual themesreferences- Please enjoy!
1. Old Faces, New Flames

The HK: The Hogwarts Kismet

Disclaimer: Yes we own it all... we are JK Rowling wuahahahahaha... ok so maybe not!

A/N: Hey this story is cowritten by us. hkhoney and hkwanton! well please enjoy all flames welcome!

Chapter 1: Old faces, new flames.

Harry sighed with relief, finally feeling at home at Hogwarts again. He scanned the entrance hall searching for his two best friends, who he hadn't managed to find on the train. Suddenly, someone caught his eye. He didn't recognized the girl, she must be a transfer or something. She was by far the most gorgeous girl he had seen in a while. From behind he could see her glossy, honey curls, that she tossed over her shoulder, to reveal a smooth, golden-tanned neck. She spun around obviously looking for someone, and his sparkling emerald eyes met hers. As their gazes locked, he found himself getting lost in her familiar, warm, chocolate eyes. Her face broke into a smile, and she started to run towards him. "Harry!" she cried, flinging her arms around his neck and embracing him in a friendly hug.

"H..h..h..hermione?" he stuttered.

"W..w..w..what Harry?" she mocked him laughing.

He noticed that her eyes lit up and it made his stomach do somersaults.

"It's so good to see you again!" she said, smiling, "I didn't get the chance to tell you that i got head-girl!" she squealed.

"That's amazing!" Harry laughed, "but it's not as though you wouldn't have got it anyway..." he joked. She hit him playfully and Harry recoiled in mock pain. It felt so good to see her again, he hadn't realized how much he missed her.

"Harry! Oi! Hermione!" The pair looked up to see a familiar red-head battling agianst the flow of the crowd. When he finally reached them, Harry could see him looking Hermione up and down in surprise. He engaged Harry in a boyish yet complicated handshake that Hermione had never understood, and pulled Hermione into an awkward, gruff hug.

"Uhh! Ron what the fuck are you doing!" she cried, playfully pushing him away. Ron's ears turned pink and he looked down at his feet.

"Come on let's get to the hall guys, don't want to miss the sorting!" Harry said pushing them along.

"Yes, yes it's my duty as headgirl to attend the sorting," Harry and Ron rolled their eyes, and Hermione snorted, "God, i was only kidding!" she laughed. They only just managed to make it to their seats in time before Proffessor McGonnagal announced the sorting was about to commemce. After the sorting, the boys ravenously started to devour the feast, and Hermione rolled her eyes taking a piece of chiken and some potato. "Howsh fshyour shummer herm-mumph-o-nee?" Ron managed to say in between large mouthfulls of steak. "My 'shummer' was good thank you Ron, but next time could you please swallow first?" Hermione said lookng innocent as she picked at her chicken. "Whose head boy?" Harry asked pretending to not be very interesed, even though he wished that he himself would share a common room and a bathroom with Hermione. "You know, I'm not too sure, but Dumbledor said he would announce it to us at the end of the feast!" Hermione said. scanning the room for possible candidates.

As the last crumbs of desert faded away, or in Ron's case licked away, Dumbledor stood up and the hall fell silent looking at him expectantly. He spread his arms wide, "Welcome to another fresh year at Hogwarts! With last summer's defeat of Voldemort, I hope that this year will be a year of peace and house unity. I would like to also announce the new head boy and girl. Would Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Draco Malfoy please stand up!" The teachers clapped politely, but the rest of the school remained silent and uncertain, as they all knew of Draco's betrayal of Voldermort after being made his right hand man. Hermione tried to hold in a gasp as she looked over at the Slytherin, who slowly began to rise stealing glances at his head counterpart. Hermione noticed this and smirked to herself, seemingly oblivious to his reaction. Harry gazed up at her, and glanced at Draco. He couldn't help but feel a sharp stab of jealousy digging into him. "Congratulations to our new head boy and girl, I'm confident that they will succeed in their responsibilities this school year!" Dumbledor finished his speech. Harry snorted very loudly and the whole school turned to look at him. _Shit_ he thought, _I did that a bit too loudly._

_Shit _Hermione thought, _I have to share a bathroom with Malfoy._

_Shit _Dumbledor thought, and chuckled to himself at his bad language, _I forgot to remind them about the Forbbiden Forest._

_Shit _Ron thought, _All the food's gone. _Each completely unaware of the others thoughts. Draco stole another glance over at the Gryffindor table. _Shit, _he thought, _Why'd she have to go and get so damn hot? _

"Uh…so, I guess I'll take this room then?" Hermione asked uncertainly, looking anxiously over at her new roomate. "Yeh fine." Draco replied, uneasily. The pair stood opposite each other, both feeling extremely awkward. Hermione had expected some rude remark out of Draco the minute they walked into their common room, but so far he had been completely…well…normal. Maybe after helping to defeat Voldemort, he'd changed, but she couldn't be too sure, just yet. After they'd unpacked their stuff, they both ended up sitting on the sofa by the warm, lit fire.

"So…did you have a good summer?" Hermione asked, feeling like a complete idiot. She was only trying to make some conversation, she might as well make an effort if she was going to be spending a lot of time with him this year.

"Uh, yeh it was alright." Draco mumble, glancing up at her, "how about you?"

"Fine…yeh, just fine…" Hermione looked up at him. He'd definitely…grown. His white-blonde hair was messy and his silver-blue eyes reflected the dancing flames in the fire. He looked more…mature, which was something Hermione hadn't really seen in many other boys. Except for maybe…Harry? Their eyes locked, and they just sat staring at each other, for what seemed like ages.

"You know, I know your not over-joyed by the fact that I'm head boy…but, well, I hope we can just get on well…?" Draco said leaving a question hanging in the air, but the thing was, Hermione wasn't sure what that question was.

"No, no…I'm, errr…glad that your head boy. I hope we can…'get on well' too…" she said, still uncertain. She looked into his striking eyes and felt a funny sensation in her stomach, like butterflies that had got stuck in a washing machine.

"Well I think I'll go to bed now." She said, eventhough it was only nine. She stood up and picked up her books from the coffee table, "Good night…" she mumbled…and then she dropped all her books. "Shit…" she muttered and she bent down to pick them all up, her cheeks turning red. Draco instantly got off the sofa and helped her pick them up. He carried half of them back into her room and placed them on a huge pile of books by her bed.

"You sure have a lot of books…" Draco said, a smile sneeking across his face. Hermione turned around and lightly pushed him in a playful way. She grinned.

"I like to read"

"Obviously" Draco laughed. She pushed him again and started to laugh herself, recalling the stupid way she'd try to carry seven, massive books, and the stupid way she'd dropped them all. They both started to laugh uncontrolably, until they were kneeling on her bed. As their laughter faded into just faint chuckles, their eyes locked again. It was something they just couldn't control. Draco's hand fell ontop of hers. She glanced down unsurely, but looked up slowly into his eyes.

"You're a very special girl," Draco said softly, "sweet dreams." He got up and left the room, leaving Hermione in a state of complete and utter shock. _Shit! _Draco thought. _Why the fuck did I say that? _He walked briskly into his room and shut the door.

"Hey. How's was your night then? Sleep well?" Harry asked Hermione. He tried not to sound like he was intrested in the fact that she was sharing a room with Draco, but it was eating away inside of him.

"Hey…um..yeh it was ok, yeh, yeh, I slept well…" she muttered, which was a complete lie. She hadn't slept well at all. All she could think about was Draco. It was killing her. She couldn't even look at him in the morning…well she could, she couldn't help but check out his extremely fit body, could she?

"Um…I need to talk to you." Harry said.

"Oh yeh? What's up?"

"Alone."

Harry took her hand and led her up a flight of stairs and into some empty classroom. He looked ajitated and nervous. He took her other hand and gazed at her. She looked at him curiously.

"Hermione, I…I didn't realize how much I missed you over the summer. I really, um…like you." He said, anxiously looking up at her.

"Oh I missed you too harry…I like you too!" she laughed, "if I didn't I wouldn't be your friend."

"No Hermione…I don't mean 'like' like that. I mean it like this."

Then Harry did something that shocked Hermione and made her almost gasp. He leaned over, closer to her, and kissed her. She stood, stunned.

"Oh…uh I have to go to class now Harry." She said quickly, and she rushed out the door, leaving Harry standing alone. Hermione was shocked beyond belief. Did that really just happen? She shook her head as if to wake up from a dream, and ran to her next class.

"Are you ok? You look pretty shaken up." Ron asked Hermione.

"Uh…well…I have a bit of a situation, Ronald."

"Ronald? Jesus Hermione this must be a pretty bad situation if you just called me 'Ronald'!"

"It is."

"What is it? What's wrong?" A flicker of worry flashed across Ron's face.

"Harry kissed me." Ron's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" he almost screamed.

"…and I think I like Draco." Hermione gasped at her own comment and her hand flew to her mouth. She shook her head. Did she really just say that? No, no she couldn't like Draco. Draco Malfoy? Please…he was the LAST person…and then she saw him walk into class. Everything disappeared for her. She looked at him, he looked at her, and it was as though they were the only two people in the world.

"WHAT? Hermione that's bullshit! All of it! How can you possibly like HIM and how could HE have kissed YOU!..." Ron rambled on, and shook her back into reality. She buried her face in her hands.

"What am I going to do Ron? I really like Draco. I know it's crazy but I can't help it! But then there's Harry…he kissed me Ron. I don't know what to do. I can't choose to be with Draco over Harry, Draco might not even like me!" She started to sob.

"Hermione, it's ok. Come on now, think sensibly. Of course you can't 'choose' Draco over Harry. Hermione, it's Draco Malfoy. It's not even possible for you two to be together. Out of all the people in the world…Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy…you and Harry on the other hand…Hermione, I'm just saying, this is reality!" Ron said. This just made Hermione cry more, raindrop tears streaming down her bronzed-rosy cheeks.

Draco looked over at Hermione. She was crying. Why was she crying? Was she ok? He desperatly wanted to go over and comfort her, hold her, tell her everything was ok, but that was impossible. He remained rooted to his seat. He longed for her. Which was crazy. He couldn't stop looking at her though. What was wrong? At the end of class he watched as Hermione ran out. He followed her. She was heading to their room.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked, rushing to her side as soon as they got inside.

"Nothing…I'm ok, really Draco, it's nothing"

"Of course it's not nothing" He said. She was sitting on the sofa, her head in her hands.

"Hermione, I care about you. I don't want you to be upset…" Draco said softly, putting his arm around her. He lifted her face up so that he could look into her eyes.

"I know this is ridiculous, but…I can't stop thinking about you. I want to be with you." He told her, stroking her golden, soft hair. This made Hermione feel crushed. She felt weak inside, and her insides had gone all gooey. She shook her head. This was Draco Malfoy. She couldn't seriously think that they could possibly…she pulled away from him and stood up.

"Draco…I'm sorry, but…I'm…I'm…with someone else right now." She wimpered. _This is the right thing to do Hermione, think. This is reality. _

"What? Who?" Draco stood up. He felt angry and ashamed, humiliated. He felt the funny feeling in his stomach drop to the floor. He felt like a dagger had ripped into his heart that he could never remove. _Why does she make me feel like this?_

"Um…well…Harry, I guess…" Hermione sobbed, "I have to go, I'm sorry…" and she walked out the door, leaving another boy standing alone, gaping after her. Once she had gone that particular boy muttered something incoherant to everyone except himself "I think im falling in love with you..."

Hermione was so confused, and torn. She wanted to just find Harry. She went up to the Gryfindor common room and ran into the boys dormitory, only to find two people inside. Harry, and Cho Chang.

A/N: Dun dun dun! what is going on? hahah we couldnt resist to leave you with a cliffie! Please review if you like it and if you dont... why are you reading it?


	2. Flames Flicker in the Wind

The HK: Hogwarts Kismet

Disclaimer: I've said it before and I'll say it again... we unfortunately do not own Harry Potter JKRowling does- but personally I'd like to own Malfoy;)

A/N: OMG! Thank you guys for reviewing so quickly- and just to please you we have decided to write chapters every week if we can :) it'll be a pain because of exams but what can we say we love you guys!

2. Flames Flicker in the Wind

Harry scuffed his shoes along the floor as he made his way to the Gryffindor tower from dinner. _She doesn't want that kind of thing you idiot! Now you've gone and ruined your friendship and her trust! _Harry was beating himself up, unsure about Hermione's reactions to their kiss. As he turned the corner to the portrait some one called his name "Harry! Harry! Ha_rry_!" Harry finally managed to turn around. He always moved slowly when he was sad or brooding. As he looked up he was surprised to meet eyes with none other than Cho Chang. "W-w-what are you doing here?" Harry blurted out. _You fucking idiot!_ He thought to himself. Her smile faltered slightly. "Well, I applied for a job as a teacher here, and Dumbledor wants me to retake seventh year and observe teaching and lesson plans!" She babbled excitedly. "That's great!" Harry exclaimed. The deflated balloon in his stomach suddenly mended its self with cello tape and reflated. "Um.. so.. you..." Harry stammered not really knowing what to say next. Cho smiled almost encouragingly. "W-well... would you like to... um... come.. to... well I know its against school rules but... would you..." Harry trailed off. "Would I what?" Cho promted kindly. Harry took a deep breath. He was suddenly reminded of the catastrophic incident when he tried to ask her to the Yule Ball in fourth year. _Don't think about that now you fool! Look at her she's fucking hot! _Before thinking what he was saying Harry said, "Would you like to come to my dorm room?"

"Sure" Cho grinned. The butterflies insisted on jumping around his stomach as they reached the portrait door. "Could you wait here a moment?" Harry asked suddenly remembering something and trying to sound polite. "Ok..." Cho slowly agreed baffled.

Harry dashed through the portrait hole and up to the dormitories. "Umm... guys?" Harry said looking around his dorm at his roommates. "I've kind of got a girl outside," Harry scratched the back of his head, "Would you mind going?" Ron looked up and grinned. Before he could say anything though Dean Thomas cut him off. "Alright mate we're as good as gone! Don'tkeepher waiting!" He winked grabbing his duvet before adding," We'll give you a little privacy, I might need this if I'm sleeping downstairs." As he left Harry patted his back. He then high fived Neville, and nodded at Seamus Finnigan. Though they had got over their argument in the fifth year, they were still a bit distant with each other. Ron was the last to leave. When he was sure everyone had gone he turned to Harry, "Is it Hermione?" Ron said in a hushed, excited voice. Harry's heart sank, but her tried not to let his grin fade. He just stood there grinning like an idiot until Ron slapped him on the back and walked out with his Chudley Cannons duvet slung over his shoulder.

Harry tried frantically to clear up the mess that the boys had already managed to create. In the end, he just shoved everything into Ron's wardrobe making a mental note to tell him. He dashed back out to the portrait and helped Cho through the opening in a gentlemanly way. As Harry led her through the common room there was lots of hooting and cat calls. Ron however, stayed silent frowning at them. Hermione had seemed really fazed by Harry's earlier actions, but Ron knew she liked him. Harry didn't notice Ron, he just continued to lead Cho up the stairs with his hand at the small of her back, very close to her bum. Grinning like a drunken fool Harry opened the door and they sat down on his bed. "Harry I think that..." Cho started but Harry silenced her with his lips. _Thats the second time I've done that today... maybe I should let them speak? _Harry thought. The kissed started off soft and sweet. Harry took it a step further and deepened the kiss, his tongue running over her lips begging entry. She granted quite quickly. Harry took it further still exploring her mouth with his tongue. One hand remained on the small of her back the other crept its way up her blouse. Cho lifted one of her hands from his shoulder, and brought it up to his hair that she had wanted to touch and tame for a very long time. He took his mouth from hers and trailed it along her jaw, and down her neck. Cho made a small noise of contentment, and just as Harry was about to bring his mouth back to hers the door opened. Harry, expecting it to be one of his dorm mates, looked up annoyed.

"I thought I told you to fu..." He stopped abruptly at the sight of Hermione.

Hermione was on the verge of tears. She couldn't work out what she wanted. She had very different feelings for both Harry and Draco. But which was love which was lust. The feeling Hermione felt for Harry diminished when she opened the door to find Harry and Cho Chang in what seemed to be a comfortable position. The tears of frustration she had been holing in sprang from her eyes. "Harry..." She started completely gob smacked, "I thought... I came here to ... you... me... but you kissed me you two faced bastard!" Hermione finished much stronger than she had started. "You did WHAT?" Cho shouted angrily. She promptly continued to detangle herself from his hair and removed his hand from under her blouse. The two were glaring daggers at Harry when Ron appeared at Hermione's elbow, eyebrows raised. He shook his head muttering to himself. "I'm sorry Cho," Hermione said, "I wasn't aware of Harry's _agenda_" She bitterly directed the last part towards Harry who still sat frozen on his bed. "Yes, I'm also sorry Hermione," she said before turning to Harry, "I suggest you wise up _Potter_, because sneaky little shits like you go no where in this world!" She remarked sneering. Then, though slightly surprised at her remark, Hermione linked arms with Cho and they started towards the door. Heads turned as the two girls stormed out of the common room. "I have to go this way." Hermione said upon reaching the grand staircase. "Oh, ok... sorry again and I'll.. um see you around?" Cho said awkwardly. Hermione nodded and turned left down the corridor. She paused upon reaching the portrait leading to her and Draco's rooms. Sighing she said the password, and entered. Unexpectedly Draco wasn't in the common room. Though when she reached the door to her room she turned and went to his door. Standing outside his room she could hear music blasting from inside. It wasn't wizard music either. Hermione recognized it, it was _Vertical Horizon- Everything You Want_. She could hear him singing inside. His voice was sweet, and surprisingly he was very good. Every word he sang brought butterflies to her stomach. The lyrics he was singing, however, upended her smile.

"He's everything you want, he's everything you need. He is everything inside of you that you wish you could be."

His voice was so soft but his words cut through her like a knife.

"He says all the right things at exactly the right time. But he means nothing to you and you don't know why." Hermione stood there until the song ended. She listened to him singing the words that were so true.

"I am everything you want, I am everything you need. I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be! I say all the right things at exactly the right times, but I mean nothing to you and you don't know why..."

She stood there crying. At that moment she knew that the feeling she had for Draco wasn't lust. _No,_ she thought to herself, _He does mean something to me..._ she silently tried to correct his song.

On the other side of the door Draco was unaware that Hermione had returned. However when the song ended, he heard her crying. _Is she outside my door?_ He thought bewildered. He had since tried to get over Hermione, but started to play songs that were so true to their relationship. He turned over on his bed, turning up _Something Corporate-Punk Rock Princess_. He tried to ignore her crying. A thought suddenly crossed his mind _I hope she's proud of my muggle music system!_ He pushed it away almost bitterly. _No _he thought _If she's going to brush me aside that easily then I'm not going to give her anymore of my kindness. I changed after Voldemort, but does she care? No! And neither do I._

Hermione rushed back to her room and turned on her i-pod speakers. The player started to play the songs randomly, starting with _Life Got In the Way_ by Sister Hazel. This just made her cry even more. _Why does music have to have such good timing? _She thought, hating the irony of it all.

Draco sat on his bed, feeling like shit, as his music slowly faded away and the faint sound of Hermione's crying drifted into his room. He couldn't just stay there, he couldn't listen to her cry. _Screw Hermione, _he thought, _I thought she was different, but no, she's just the same. The same as everyone else who thinks I'm just some evil, betraying, backstabbing bastard. Well maybe I'll just prove them all right…_ He stormed out of their room and charged down the stairs, pushing anyone who got in his way, out of the way. He felt rage seeping into him, it was taking control of him, he knew it. He clenched his fists, digging his nails into the palm of his hand as he ran out of the school and onto the grassy area that overlooked the lake. He stood staring out at the blue, crystal lake, and felt tears welling up in his icy eyes. _Why does shit like this always have to happen to me? _He thought, running his hands through his white-blonde hair. He scanned the lake, and something caught his eye. Something gold was shining in the distance. He ran towards it, only to find that the gold was the strawberry, golden, red of someone's shiny hair. He stopped abruptly, panting and gasping for breath. The figure turned around in surprise, and to Draco's surprise, he found the sweet, innocent face of Ginny Weasly staring up at him.

"Draco?" she said in alarm.

"Uh…yeh. What are you doing here Weasly?" Draco shot back at her. He was too angry to care if he was being nice or not.

"Actually, I was about to ask you the same question. This is my spot Malfoy, you shouldn't be here, no one should ever come here but me…got it?" Ginny replied in a more aggressive tone than Draco had expected. _Sweet, timid, little Ginny? What happened to her_. He thought.

"OK…god Ginny what's wrong with you?.." Draco mumbled.

"Actually Draco, it might be a surprise for you to know that your not the only person in the world with problems. Just because you and your friends go around defeating evil dark lords doesn't mean that us normal, boring, 'not' famous people can't have problems as well." She almost cried. Draco stepped back in surprise. He'd never heard Ginny Weasly say so much before. He'd never heard anyone say something so…well, true. Her comment sort of shook him out of his 'angry' mood and back into reality. He looked at her, long, and hard. Her eyes shimmered with tears, and they streamed down her pale, rosy cheeks. Her now long, strawberry blonde hair swayed in the cold, harsh wind, and he watched as she wiped away her tears and then fold her arms to shield her from the icy breeze.

"Sorry…" Draco said softly, and the funny thing was, he really meant it. He looked at her again. Ginny wasn't the most gorgeous girl in the world…she wasn't like Hermione…she wasn't hot…but she was…well…quite beautiful, in a Weasly sort of way. In the small moment Draco had spent with her, he felt like he already knew her, he understood her. She had sort of forgot that Draco was there and suddenly shook herself back into the real world. She stared back at him.

"Sorry…Draco. I didn't mean to.."

"It's ok. I know, I get it. You're too angry to care what people think of you. Too lost in your own rage and worry…" his voice trailed off and he gazed off out at the lake.

"Yeh…" Ginny looked at him strangely. _Was this Draco Malfoy? When did he get so deep and meaningful…_she thought. Draco looked at her, she looked so lost and alone, she looked how he felt. He knew that all he wanted was someone to love him, someone, anyone, to care about him, because he really had no-one now that Hermione had rejected him…forget parents…they didn't care one shit about him.

"Uh…you look cold. Do you want to go inside and get something warm to drink?" Draco asked. _Something warm to drink? What the fuck are you on about Malfoy! _He thought to himself…_she must think I'm a complete pussy now!_

"Sure…that would be nice" Ginny smiled.

_She really is sweet. _Draco thought…_she's just what I need to get over stupid Granger. How could I have been so blind? If I was looking for someone to really connect with I shouldn't have gone to Granger…Ginny Weasly will do just fine. _He looked at her and smiled.

"This way then…" he teased, offering his hand out to her, as though she was a princess. She looked at him strangely, then burst out laughing.

"Ok…thanks…" she grinned awkwardly, and chuckled, placing her pale, slender hand into his. _Oh my god Malfoy…what kind of a lame idiot are you! _Draco thought, kicking himself, but Ginny didn't seem to care that he was acting all weird, she just smiled her sweet little smile and let him lead her up the slope and back into Hogwarts.

Over the last few days, Ginny and Draco had formed…well…some sort of a friendship. Draco felt like she really understood him, she listened to him and actually heard what he was saying. No one had ever really cared about him before, or about what he had to say…but Ginny, she was always there, always listening. She was sweet, and would have made a great friend to anyone, but Draco was hungry for more. He'd avoided Granger as much as he could, but he could still feel the pain of her rejection ebbing deeper and deeper into him. He figured, the only way to get over his little ordeal with her was to be with someone else. His obvious first choice was Ginny. How could she say no to him anyway? Not that he was afraid she would…no…of course he wasn't…but they'd _connected,_ any girl would want him if she'd _connected_ with him. Yes…he would just have a thing with Ginny…that would clear any Granger feelings out of the way and he could go back to the usual Malfoy that he was with her. He was desperate to make his move on Ginny, so after a few days he decided to invite her to his common room so they could 'hang out'…_more like 'make out'…_Draco thought to himself hopefully.

"Draco! Hey!" Ginny smiled and gave him a friendly hug and she walked in, "where's Hermione?" she asked, looking round the deserted common room.

"Oh she's in an extra class she's taking…she wont be here for another two hours…" he said. He'd made sure of that. _Two hours should be enough time for us little Ginny…wont it?_ He smirked to himself. "Sit down…what are you so happy about anyway?"

"Draco there's been something I've been meaning to tell you these past few days I've realized something and I've found…"

"Shh shh shhh…Ginny…I know…I've been meaning to tell you something…" Malfoy lifted his finger to her lips and cupped her face his hand.

"I want to be with you…" he whispered in her ear. _God she is so into me…_he thought…_I know she can't resist…_and then his lips took place of his finger in a soft and gentle kiss, _start off nice and easy with you little miss Ginny…don't want to be too rough on you…_but before he had the chance to lock lips with her again, she'd pulled away, her face aghast.

"Draco! What the hell do you think you're doing!" she cried, looking stunned and upset. She stood up abruptly and wiped her lips. _Oh god no…_Draco thought in anguish.

"Draco! No!" she started to sob, "what I wanted to tell you was NOT that! You must have got the wrong impression…" she sob quietly, lifting to her hand to her mouth in shock. "What I wanted to tell you was…was.." she looked torn and was crying…sobbing, she didn't want to hurt him, she didn't want to tell him this now, but she had to.

"Draco, this might be hard to believe…but I think I'm in love with someone else…" she whimpered. Draco's jaw dropped and he jumped in utter bewilderment.

"WHAT? WHO?" he managed to gasp out, devastated.

"well...Cho Chang.." Ginny finished.

A/N: **:o** what is going to happen next! sorry, we apologise for the cliffie! well its only kind of a cliffie... we uploaded as soon as possible and hope that you enjoy! Please review and keep reading- we love you!


	3. What Happens Now?

The HK: Hogwarts Kismet

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters they all belong to JK Rowling…but I'll say it again…I'd love to own Draco J

A/N: I'm glad you liked the 2nd chapter! The twists just keep coming, don't they? Well thanks for reviewing we really appreciate it!

3. What happens now?

Draco chucked his cigarette on the ground and stamped it out. He looked out over the lake, watching the moonlight shimmer over the still water. He stared out, wishing things would have been different. He drained the last of the beer in the glass bottle before throwing it up in the air and used his wand to make it shatter into thousands of peices. The almost powdered dropped down to the ground like glitter. He'd changed so much over the summer, he'd made such an effort, he could have stayed on Voldemort's side, but in the end he had chose good over evil. He thought it would be different this year. Oh, and it was different, but not how he wanted it. Why couldn't anyone see how he'd changed? Hermione had rejected him for Potter, he should have known that she would. He shouldn't have trusted that feeling he felt when he was with her. Ginny had rejected him, when he needed someone most, and worst of all, it was because she was in love with another _girl_. It was all such a waste of time. Why had he bothered to change? He lit up another cigarette using an expensive zippo lighter that had been charmed to never run out of gas. At least he could take comfort in his new found habit. _Why do things always change? _He frowned asking the dragon engraved on his lighter; then turned his face up toward the ink black sky.

Hermione lay on her bed, staring out the window at the stars. It had been a week and a half since Draco had talked to her. All she could think about was him. How could she have been so blind? She was supposed to be with him, she felt something spark off inside her every time they were even in the same room, but she'd chosen Harry, being the idiot she was. Harry had always had a bit of a 'naughty' streak in him, but he was one of her best friends. How could he have done this to her? To make it worse, with Cho Chang, the most intimidatingly beautiful girl in the history of Hogwarts. Silent tears streamed down her face as she recalled the events that had started off this chain of dysfunction and unhappiness. She wanted Draco so bad. She got up and opened the window. She just wanted to feel normal again, she was tired of feeling guilt and longing for Draco, she was tired of avoiding and hating her 'best friend'. She opened her closet and reached out to the back, rooting through a pile of clothes. She got out a packet of un-opened cigarettes and stared at them. She'd always hated smoking, but what the hell. If it was going to calm her down, that's just what she needed.

Harry stumbled around the empty Gryffindor common room, laughing at himself for being so clumsy.

"Hey! Lavender! Look! MORE!" he called out at Lavender Brown who'd just tripped over her own feet, and was howling on the floor with laughter. They'd just got back to Hogwarts, after sneaking out to Hogsmeade, where they had got completely wasted. Harry fumbled around in his back pack and pulled out a bottle of vodka. He laughed hysterically and took a large gulp of it.

"Harry I want bottle!" Lavender cooed like a three year old. She stumbled over to him grabbing hold of his shirt to steady herself. They laughed as she spilt it all over the floor and it dribbled down her neck. Harry had been pissed off that Cho and Hermione had rejected him, so he had found a way to have fun. Lavender had become his buddy, and they would go down to Hogsmeade and get horribly drunk every few days. She was easily influenced by Harry and his charming good looks, so she hadn't refused his offer. Anything to spend time with The Harry Potter.

"Hey! Don't waste good drink!" Harry said, as he grabbed Lavender's shoulders. He tried licking off the vodka, and she laughed hysterically.

"That tickles!" she screamed.

"Shh…sh..we don't want to get caught!" Harry whispered, looking round the room suspiciously. He grabbed her hand and they ran out of the corridor, the invisibility cloak strewn over them. They stumbled into an empty room, laughing their heads off.

"Harry I'm sleeeeeepy" Lavender slurred.

"We'll sleep on the sofa!" Harry gasped excitedly.

"I need my bottle if I'm going to bed!" Lavender squeaked like a child again.

They stumbled over to the large, red sofa and fell onto it, laughing. Lavender grabbed the bottle out of Harry's hand and took a long swig from it. She spilt it all over herself, causing an eruption of uncontrollably laughter.

"Oh no! I'm all wet!" she laughed.

"I'll clean it up for you!" Harry said. He ran his hand over her chest, trying to dry her shirt. She squealed again.

"I said that tickles!" she laughed. He licked her neck trying to lick the vodka off her. The licks turned into light nips, that ended up on her lips. They engaged in a long kiss, their tongues intermingling. Harry's hand moved up her shirt, and his lips moved down her neck.

"Harry…" Lavender mumbled. The bottle fell to the floor and a quiet noise of pleasure seeped out of her as Harry's kisses moved down her body.

Hermione applied one last coating of lip gloss, and quickly brushed her honey-coloured curls. She grabbed a pack of Marlbros and quickly walked out of her room, only to bump into Draco.

"Oh…uh sorry." Hermione mumbled looking down. _Don't look at him, don't look at him._

"Sorry," Draco whispered, daring to take a glance at her. _God she looks so beautiful. _He couldn't stop himself thinking. Hermione couldn't help herself, she looked up into his deep pools of silver, blue eyes. She stopped breathing, and something blocked up in her chest. Draco looked back into her big brown eyes and felt his stomach lurch. His throat clogged up and he started to sweat.

He just wanted her so much, so bad, he wanted to grab her and do things to her that'd never been done to her. Hermione's gaze moved from Draco's eyes to his lips. They looked so perfect, so soft and smooth. She bit her lip, as if to restrain them from latching onto his. She let out a sigh, and breathed heavily. They moved closer together until Draco could feel her warm breath on his neck. He couldn't help himself. He slowly reached up, and as if in slow motion, ran his finger down her soft cheek. Hermione gasped. Just that small touch made her cheek feel like it was on fire. Draco pulled back quickly and shook his head. He glanced up at her and then rushed out of their common room.

Harry woke as the blazing sun shone on his face. He groaned. He had the worst headache he'd ever, ever had. _What happened last night? _He thought, sitting up and slowly opening up his eyes, only to find another body lying next to his. _What the… _and then he remembered. _Shit! _He sat up straight and rubbed his eyes. Maybe this was a dream. He shook his head and looked down. _Double shit!_

"Hey…" Lavender whispered. She looked up at him, smiling. She wriggled closer to him. "Last night was fun…it was so good" she sighed, closing her eyes.

"Uh…yeh." Harry mumbled. He looked down at Lavender, she looked so peaceful. She wrapped her arms around his body and rested her head on his bare chest. He lay there, rigid. _Triple shit. _

"Um…Lavender…I…uhh, have to go," He said quickly, pulling away from her. He got up quickly and moaned. He felt like shit. _Shit._ He thought again, he'd forgotten he was naked. He grabbed his clothes from off the floor and shoved them back on. Lavender sat up quickly and looked at him, her mouth open, her face surprised.

"Where are you going?" she asked, voice trembling.

"Look, I'm sorry Lavender but I just have to go alright? Last night was just another stupid mistake," Harry said. Lavender recoiled in pain. She looked up at him, the hurt shining through her face.

"So..so…so..what? What….you're just going to leave me? I was just a 'stupid mistake'?" She said, her voice wobbling. She felt tears in her eyes and she tried to brush them away. Harry looked at her sitting there, sobbing lightly, and he felt awful.

"Sorry…I have to go now." He said quietly and he rushed out of the room, leaving lavender to cry quietly.

Draco shook his head, and walked out of Hogwarts and to his usual spot above the lake. He lit up another cigarette and took a long drag. He ran his hand through his messy blonde hair and sighed. Why was his life so fucked up? The girl he was practically in love with had rejected him for his arch-enemy, his second choice as a girlfriend, who was his arch-enemy's best friend's little sister, was a lesbian, and had also rejected him, and now he had had another little moment with the girl who'd started the whole thing off. Why did he have to like her anyway? There were loads of girls at Hogwarts, why did he have to like her? He'd been with girls before, but it had all been physical, he'd never had a relationship that wasn't about sex. With Hermione it was different, he actually felt something for her, and he actually cared about her. She wasn't a shallow, self-centered slut like most of the other girls he'd been with. She was different. But was he supposed to do now? She'd chosen Potter over him. He didn't know what was happening between them, he hadn't spoken to Hermione since she had chosen him, until today. It didn't seem as though they were together though, she and Harry barely looked at each other, and Potter was always off with that Lavender girl…but even if they weren't together, would he still want to be with her? Did he really want to be her second choice? He had know idea what he was going to do.

Harry was still recovering from his extreme hangover, even though it was several days later, and he still felt a little guilty for just leaving Lavender. He hadn't spoken to her since he left her, he'd only seen her running up into the girls dormitory crying. _Woops._ He sat in the common room staring into the fire. No one else was there, he didn't really see much of Ron anymore, after the whole Hermione-Cho thing. He actually felt quite lonely…with out Lavender, he didn't know what to do. He decided he should look for her…he'd apologize, say he was just hung-over, wasn't thinking, and that he wanted to hang out. Maybe they could go into Hogsmeade, yeh, that would be fun. He walked up the stairs and into the Girls dormitory. It was empty, but he could hear the faint sound of sobbing coming from the bathroom.

"Lavender? Lavender?" He called out. He went towards the bathroom. Lavender's head appeared from behind the door. She looked awful, her eyes were all blotchy and puffy, and she was crying hysterically. Actually, she looked quite scary.

"Lavender, baby, I'm sorry come here…" Harry cooed.

"NO! Harry…something's…Harry…I…Harry," she collapsed on the floor bawling, and he rushed to her side, feeling actual concern at her dramatic act.

"Lavender! Lavender what? I'm so sorry! Don't be like this…I'm sorry!" he cried desperately. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and wiped her cheeks, but she shoved him away.

"Lavender what happened!"

Hermione ran out of Hogwarts, _fucking Snape…_she thought, _I fucking hate potions. _Draco hadn't been there either, so she felt sort of…weird. God, that little incident in their common room they had had a few days ago only made her feel more strongly for him. She wished she could turn back time and choose him over Harry…hey, maybe she could…She walked out across the grounds and took out her packet of cigarettes. She looked down at them trying to get one out, but her hand was shaking. She kept walking, until she bumped into someone.

"Oh God, sorry…" She mumbled. Then she looked up. Guess who it was?

"Oh…hi." Draco said. Hermione stood in shock as she looked up at him. He was so _fucking _hot. She could feel the tension between them.

"Sorry…" she whispered. She looked down at his hand and noticed he was holding a lighted cigarette. _Since when did he start smoking? _Draco saw her looking at his cigarette, and look at the packet in her hand. _Hermione? Smoking? _

"Um…do you have a lighter I could borrow?" she asked feebly. _God how lame. _She thought. She got out a cigarette and held it up.

"Uh…" Draco fumbled in his pocket with his lighter, accidentally dropping his ciggarette. "Bollocks" He muttered, finally getting it out of his pocket. Trying to be cool he tossed the lighter to her. Hermione was not expecting this and the lighter hit her in the head, then bounced onto the ground, and continued to slide down the grassy slope then into the lake. "Ow!" Hermione said giving Draco funny looks. Draco blushed "Fuck! I'm sorry... shit that was my only lighter, bloody expensive too!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Great!' _Idea._

Draco bent down and picked up the ciggarette that was still burning in the grass. He held it out to her expectantly. She looked at it, then lit up hers using it.

"Thanks" she said coolly, taking a long drag. He leaned in, and she thought he was going to kiss her. Her heart started to race, but it slowed when he put a fag to his lips and used hers to light a new one.

Draco turned to look out on the lake, and she followed his gaze. The pair of them stood looking out at the lake smoking. Feeling the same confused, feeling.

"What are we doing? What happens now?" Draco asked quietly, dropping his cigarette and stamping it out. He turned to look at her. She copied his movement.

"I really don't know…" she whispered wistfully.

Lavender sat on the bathroom floor howling. Harry cradled her, feeling terrified, and a little concerned. She couldn't get this distraught over what he did…could she?

"Lavender what's the matter? I'm sorry for leaving you…I didn't mean to…I just..well…I had a class and…"

"NO! Harry it's NOT that!" she bawled.

"What is it then?" he asked, slightly annoyed at the huge deal she was making. She sniffed and got up from the floor.

"Harry…the other night…do you remember anything?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"Uh…not much…but…we did…you know…didn't we?" he asked, looking up at her. _Oh god…what could I have done?_

"Well…do you remember if we…if we…well, used…you know…protection?" she asked feebly.

"HUH?" That hadn't even crossed Harry's mind. How could he remember? He was so pissed that night, he couldn't tell what was up and what was down, "uh…I don't know! Did we?" he asked, concern leaking into him.

"I don't think we did." Lavender sobbed quietly.

"Ok…so..?" Harry didn't know what to say…Lavender looked down at him annoyed. He was being so stupid. She reached over and slapped him.

"OW! What the _fuck_ was that for!" he cried, rubbing his cheek.

"That's for getting me pregnant!" she hissed, "What the _fuck_ is supposed to happen now?"

**A/N Wuahhahahaha another cliffie... there hasn't really been any schedule o our uploading we just do it whenever the hell we want to! Thanks for the reviews... or review even hahah! Keep reading to find out what happens next oOo!**


	4. Darts of Pleasure

The HK: Hogwarts Kismet

Disclaimer: again…don't own any of it.

A/N: YES! We got reviews! Thx! It's the only reason we keep writing…love you guys!

4. Darts of pleasure

Lavender started to cry whilst Harry sunk to the floor in a state of shock.

"W…what?" he said feebly. Lavender shot him a look that could kill, tears streaming down her blotchy, make-up stained face.

"What Harry? Do you need me to bloody spell it out for you? I AM PREGNANT!" she shrieked. Harry couldn't believe it. He couldn't even move. It was like he was frozen inside. Lavender joined him on the floor, howling in an almost manic way. Harry shook his head, this couldn't happen to him. He was Harry Potter.

"Are you sure it's mine? Are you SURE?" he asked desperately. Lavender looked up at him, hurt.

"Of course it's yours you fucking idiot! Who else's could it be? This is YOUR fault Harry so you can't try and look for a way out like you usually do when you're in a life changing situation!" she cried.

"Lavender are you sure, are you sure?" Harry shook her shoulder's asking her over and over.

"Stop it Harry, stop…"she whimpered, crying, "your hurting me, stop it…"

Harry gave up and fell back. What was he going to do? He stood up and looked down at the shriveled figure before him. She looked up at him, her big eyes welled up with tears.

"Harry…where are you going?" she said quietly. He didn't reply, he just left.

Hermione sat in her common room, curled up on the big, red sofa reading a huge novel. She liked reading…it was an easy way for her to escape from reality. She snuggled up to a cushion and delved deep into the story. She forgot that time was even passing, when she read it was like the world just stopped. Then she heard a cough and she glanced up from her book and came back into the real world, which, apparently, had definitely still been moving. Draco had suddenly appeared on the green, velvet armchair that was directly opposite her, and he was gazing at her deeply, the curtains were drawn back so she guessed that it was almost night.

"Oh…uh, sorry I didn't mean to…err…interrupt" Draco mumbled, his cheeks turning a soft pink. He quickly looked away, but Hermione continued to stare at him.

"No, um…thanks I…forgot that I was supposed to…um," she forgot what to say as Draco turned his head to look at her again, his big silvery eyes shining. They stared at each other again, like they had many times before. Almost a whole 10 minutes passed while they just sat there, looking at each other. Hermione's eyes traced over his body, and lingered on his lips, they delved into his eyes and studied every detail of him, scanning over more than once. When she had finally inspected every little thing that she could see of him, she shook out of her trance and closed her book.

"Um…well…I think I should go to bed now," she said softly, rising from the sofa. Draco looked at her, a cheeky smile flashed across his face.

"It's only eight" he said quietly. Hermione blushed, feeling really stupid, and smiled.

"Oh…" she glanced down at her feet, how come Draco made her feel so embarrassed? She glanced over at him, he had a smug smile across his face.

"Well…I guess I'll go have a shower instead then…" she said, feeling funny just even saying the word shower. Draco definitely felt funny with even the thought of Hermione and a shower. Hermione threw her book onto the couch and walked into her room. She reappeared a few minutes later only to disappear again into the bathroom. When Hermione stepped into the bathroom she could smell his shampoo mixed with his cologne that sat next to the sink. After she had finished taking in his scent she stepped into the shower.

As soon as Draco heard her turn on the shower he swiftly moved over to the couch she had been snuggled on, secretly wishing he was snuggled there with her. He picked up the book she had been reading titled 'Chinese Cinderella'. He shrugged, _Must be some muggle thing_ he thought to himself. He curled up on the couch, much the way Hermione had earlier, and buried his head in a pillow. It smelled like her hair, softly sweet yet tangy.

When Hermione exited the bathroom in her pajamas, navy shorts and a black tank top, her eyes fell upon Draco's sleeping form. His hair fell over his eyes and his face looked so innocent. Suddenly she felt an overwhelming sense of cheekiness, and she smirked to herself and decided to get her own back on him for saying that little 'it's only eight' comment, which had made her feel like a complete idiot. She quietly padded over to the couch and knelt down beside him. She admired his face a little longer. Snapping herself out of the trance, she stood up slightly, her legs just bent. In one swift movement she pulled him off the sofa and jumped over him, landing comfortably on the big, red sofa. Draco uttered a rather amusing cry before landing sprawled on the floor. He looked over at her and the devilish grin that played across her face. He'd never seen this side of her before…and he sort of liked it. He picked himself up with mock anger on his face.

"Your going to pay for that Granger!" He said playfully. He felt a bit uneasy though…as far as he knew…he and Hermione weren't on 'playful' terms, but he felt reassured when she raised one eyebrow and teasingly replied, "Oh yeh? How?"

Draco chuckled…wondering what had gotten her in such a feisty mood. He didn't know what to do or how to react to her cheeky act, he was still a bit wary of her. He decided that if he wanted to be with her, he should take this chance, he wouldn't let her go so easily this time. Suddenly, he pounced on her - going along with her playful mood. He skillfully landed with his arms and legs either side of her in a push up position. Hermione shrieked in fear and then giggled. D_amn! she looks good up close _hethought to himself.

"Like this…" Draco whispered, bending his head down and gently capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Then pulled away slowly, wanting to see her reaction.

"Who said you should stop?" she said seductively. Acting on instinct, Hermione slid her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and kissed him passionately. Draco was taken back, but he gradually got used to the warm feeling of her soft, sweet lips. He carefully placed his whole body weight on her willing himself to not be heavy. Hermione felt his muscles relax and smiled into his mouth. She had wanted this for so, so long…she couldn't believe it was finally happening. He was leading, and his tongue ran along her lips. She granted him access and their tongues clashed in sweet war. He explored her mouth with his tongue, and nibbled on her bottom lip. _Fuck me, he's the best kisser ever! _Hermione's insides were screaming. She felt so good…like she was finally doing something that had been forbidden for so long. Wanting to lead, Hermione pulled away, and started to suck lightly on his neck. Draco uttered a groan of pleasure. Then he put his hand on the side of her face, bringing their mouths back together. They lay on the sofa, kissing slowly, trying to savour every moment of their delayed longing for each other. After what seemed like hours they pulled away from each other, both a little out of breath, but both were swept off their feet. Draco lay on top of Hermione, lost in her eyes. They were sweet, full of love and kindness, and the colour... oh the colour, they were deep chocolate brown and flashed gold in the dancing firelight. He sighed with content and ran his finger down her cheek, like the time before when they had bumped into each other in the common room.

She smiled, a feeling of complete and utter bliss overwhelming her. Hermione found his eyes equally as breath taking. They were a soft pale blue, and changed colour with his mood. Whenever he looked at her she found soft pale blue eyes; but she had noticed that when he turned to another she found they turned into a dark, icy blue. Hermione found that when he was angry, they flashed cold, hard silver steel. She was brought back to reality by his sigh. She stared up at him, and kissed him softly again.

"Umm...Draco...look, I'm sorry about before when I…" Hermione started to mumble but didn't finish. He silenced her with his lips - again.

"Don't ruin it…" he whispered into her lips. She smiled. After a few moments of gazing at each other, Draco mumbled… "Oh," realizing that he was kind of squashing her, "I'll just..." He rolled off of her and fell, very ungracefully, to the floor. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at him, she sat up, but leaned down and wrapped her tanned,golden arms around his neck. She rolled onto the floor, much more gracefully than he had done. They started to kiss again, this time Hermione lay on top of Draco. She leaned back against the sofa, and let out a soft groan as Draco sucked lightly on her neck, the way she had done to him before. She could feel the heat from his body as she pulled him closer to her, until they couldn't get any closer. He ran his tongue down her neck and her collarbone, and his hand ran up and down her back. She saw the clock on the wall and realized that it was getting late…she was didn't want to get carried away either..

"I…um…" she let out a small moan, "uh….think I'm going to go to bed now." She only just managed to say, pulling him back from her. He sighed, staring at her with his baby blue eyes, he didn't want to stop kissing her, or feeling her.

"Ok..." he replied regretfully, "I'll see you in the morning?" He asked, kissing her sweetly. She nodded, and hung onto his lips for a little longer than she had intended, but eventually forced herself to tear away. She embraced him in a warm, intimate hug, enjoying the feel of his body against hers.

He was so glad that they had finally acknowledged each others feelings, they'd been resisting it for too long. Every time he touched her Hermoine made his skin feel electric and his blood feel like it was on fire. Even the sound of her, any sound that came from her, was like music to his ears. After what seemed like eternity, they finally broke apart and dragged themselves away from each other, going into their separate rooms. They both eventually fell asleep, dreaming of only one other person, not thinking of anything other than the happiness they felt together.

Harry was still in shock. He sat outside, in the freezing, black darkness, staring at the glaring, icy moon. He was panicking. There was no way out this time. No way. How could he have been so, so, stupid? No, this was beyond stupid. What was he going to do? He couldn't just slowly, excruciatingly, watch his life waste away before his eyes. He felt a spasm of shivers throughout his body. No, this couldn't be happening, not to him. A silent tear fled down his cheek. He looked up at the stars and recounted them for the fifth time, wondering if he had missed one, one that he could wish on a thousand times more.

"Harry?" a shaky, soft voice called out into the darkness. Harry spun around to see who it was. Lavender saw him sitting on the damp grass, the moonlight shining on his face, illuminating his sad, silver-green eyes that were shimmering with tears.

"Harry…" she said again softly. She walked over to him and sat beside him. He looked up at her. She looked calmer, like she'd gotten to grips with even the idea of the whole situation. She looked at him, and took his hand, her pale eyes looking lost and confused still.

"Harry…I…" she mumbled, she couldn't figure out what to say. She looked up at the moon, and her light brown hair swayed in the cool breeze.

"Harry…,"she sighed, "I understand if you want to stay here at Hogwarts, I mean, you are 'Harry Potter'…but, well…I'll have to leave obviously…and…" she paused, she was on the verge of tears, her lip trembled, and she broke into tears, "I'm…you could come with me but…I'm…I'm sorry…I…" she sobbed, tears now streaming down her cheeks. Harry looked up her, and felt an immense emotion sweep over him. Guilt. It poured into his veins, and clogged up his throat. He looked at her, sitting on the wet grass, looking at the stars, crying, the moonlight shining on her silvery eyes, and realized for the first time, the beauty of her. He saw the real Lavender Brown for the first time, the real, confused, lost Lavender that had always been there, even before she found out she was pregnant. It shocked him, because he had only known the crazy, wild Lavender. "Come here." He said softly. She leaned towards him and he put his arm around her.She buried her face in his chest still cryin; and in that moment, Harry made a decision. Lavender didn't deserve to have the burden of something he'd very much been the cause of, she shouldn't be held responsible. Harry would be a real man, for once in his life…he would make his father proud, in a different way than everyone expected him to.

He was going to stick by Lavender, he was going to go with her when she went.

He was going to leave Hogwarts. "L-Lavender..." Harry mumbled into her hair, "I think... I think I'm falling in love with you..." He buried his face further into her hair. "I already have..." She whispered back, into his chest.

A/N: Awwwwwwwwwwww... everything is ok now... or is it? Lots of love in this one - and Harry finally stops being a dick... yay! Hope you all like it please review! Will write again soon, love us!

(Just so you know the review button is situated her o0)

l

l

l

V


	5. Thank You?

A/N: First of all, thank you so, so, SO much for the reviews! Every little one counts! Yay! I was so happy when I read them :D I'm glad your all enjoying it - we'll try to update regularly but exams are making things a little hard! Ok well thanks! Xx

The HK: Hogwarts Kismet

Disclaimer: yes…we own EVERYTHING! Hahaha! No, no we don't. Just kidding.

5. Thank you?

Draco woke, the sun shining on his face. He sat up and yawned, then threw on some jeans a shirt. He looked out of his window onto the Hogwarts ground…_another day…_he thought. Then he shook his head. _No…not just another day…today's different. _A grin spread across his face. Quite a while later he ran out the door, stopping before he got to Hermione's room. He quickly ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair before knocking lightly on her door.

"Come in!" he heard Hermione muffle.

He opened the door to see Hermione sitting on her bed in her pajamas, which consisted of a very tight black tank top and the tiniest shorts he'd ever seen. He stared at her for a second, before slowly walking over to her.

"Hey…" she smiled at him as he sat next to her. She seemed a little agitated, almost frustrated.

"Hey…" he mumbled. This was weird. "Um…so…do you want to go down to break…" but he didn't finish. Hermione had suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and engaged him in a hungry kiss. He smiled as she broke away to take a breath.

"I've been waiting for that all nigh…" again he didn't finish. Hermione had just ignored him and instead latched onto his lips again and pushed him down onto her bed. Draco was a little startled by her eagerness, but he was overjoyed at the same time - he definitely wasn't going to complain. After getting used to the feel of Hermione's body on top of his, he relaxed and let her carry on with her quest. She was desperate for him; she had been all night. She couldn't stop her animal-like behavior…she just wanted him so bad. She kissed him powerfully, her tongue rolling over his lips and exploring his mouth. Her delicate hands moved up his shirt, massaging the toned, firm muscles on his stomach, and moving up to his chest. Draco wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and rubbed the small of her back. She made a small noise of pleasure, and was suddenly overtaken with overwhelming desire. She could have ripped off all his clothes but instead roughly removed his shirt. Draco lay back in surprise, happy, but almost amused. She attacked his lips again, and Draco pressed her body down onto his. Her lips started to explore the rest of his bare body, and she took a moment to admire his strong, toned muscles that he had gained from Quidditch practice. She fiercely began to suck on his neck, feeling the heat of his body on her tongue. After she had sucked, licked, felt or kissed every part of his body that wasn't clothed, she came back up level to his face again, out of breath. Draco had a smirk on his face, and was looking at her in a peculiar way.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing…" he said, still smiling at her, "just enjoying myself…"

She smiled and kissed him softly and sweetly on lips, which was a change. She looked back into his pale, sky blue eyes, and felt like she couldn't breath. She didn't know why she had pounced on him the way she did, it wasn't really like her, but with Draco she felt different, she didn't feel like herself. She felt better. She kissed him again, slowly sucking on his bottom lip. Draco groaned and rolled her off him and to the side of him. Finally, their lips broke away, and Draco gazed into her warm chocolate eyes. He pulled her closer to him and buried his face in her hair. They lay their for a while, breathing slowly, just enjoying the feeling of being in each others arms.

"Hmm…" Hermione sighed, resting her head on his chest, "Draco…I…love you…" she mumbled sleepily. Draco's half closed eyes shot open. What did she just say? A funny feeling formed in his stomach.

"Err…what?" he asked, pulling away from her slightly. She looked up at him, her sleepy eyes now wide awake.

"Um…I…I…"she looked at his puzzled expression._ Oh my god…_she thought.

"Uhh…well…nothing" she said quickly, sitting up and moving away from him.

"No…no, what did you say?" Draco asked, his intense blue eyes gazing at her.

"Um…" Hermione suddenly felt embarrassed, her cheeks were going red, "well…" she stuttered. She looked back up at him, his messy blonde hair, his big, blue eyes, it seemed as though he could see right through her…

"I love you," she said slowly, looking at him closely. Draco felt a weight inside him drop. Hermione looked at him expectantly.

"Um…thanks…?" he replied, feeling like a complete idiot. He felt panicked and his palms were sweating. An extremely awkward moment passed.

"Err…your welcome?" Hermione said uneasily, looking really, really confused. She shook her head, and got up from her bed.

"Well…I should probably get dressed now…I'll see you later?" she mumbled, not looking at him, and walking over to her drawer.

"Ok…" Draco said quickly, "Bye." He got up and walked out of her room, sweating. _You are such a fucking idiot! _His thoughts screamed _why didn't you just say you loved her too? Is that really so hard? _He ran into his room shutting the door quickly behind him. He ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head. _What is wrong with me?_

Harry in sat the empty Gryffindor common room, brooding. He'd made a decision…he just didn't know how to tell people about it. He stared into the blazing fire, questions running through his mind. Then he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Hey…" Lavender said softly, joining him. He tried to smile back at her, but he wasn't very successful. Lavender looked at him, worried.

"Harry…" she muttered, taking his hand. He turned to look into her pale, silvery eyes.

"Harry, I've been thinking and…well, I know this is going to cause mayhem for you, and I understand if you want to stay here at Hogwarts. I think that I could manage bringing up a child on my own…I mean, I'd need financial support but…" Harry put a finger to her soft lips.

"I've made up my mind Lav, I'm not going to change it now. This is my fault; I won't let you have this huge burden on yourself your whole life. I love you, and I'll love this child the way I'm supposed to" he said quietly. Lavender felt a warm feeling inside her, and smiled.

"I love you Harry…" she whispered, sobbing softly. Harry lifter her face to his and gave her a short, but sweet kiss. They lay back on the sofa together, Harry's arm around her, comforting her as she sobbed. She rested a hand on her stomach, and Harry looked down- a faint smiled crossed his face. He placed his hand on top of hers, and they snuggled up together, both of them contemplating Harry's decision, and wondering about there sudden new future. It seemed Cho had helped him unintentionally. Her words kept running through his head every time he thought about what he had done to Lavender, Hermione and Cho herself. _"I suggest you wise up _Potter_, because sneaky little shits like you go no where in this world!"_ It was so true, and Harry realised that now. He was glad he had. Hermione and Cho were both very special to him, but his feelings for them came nowhere near the ones he was starting to feel for Lavender. "Tomorrow," Harry said boldly, "Tomorrow we will tell Dumbledore that... we're leaving" His voice only wavered slightly.

Hermione, who was very confused, grabbed her clothes and ran to the door of the bathroom. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the shower turn off. She opened the door and stepped in, only to find Draco freeze in the act of stepping out of the shower, completely naked. "I...I...w..." Hermione stammered blushing. Draco glanced down and realised his exposure. She gaped, his body was gorgeous. He had strong arms, and his abs were rippled in a six pack. Her eyes traveled downwards before she could stop herself. _Wow! _She thought, _now I understand why they call him the Slytherin Sex God!_ Hermione quickly looked down, remembering what she was staring at. Draco made to grab a towel quickly, but slipped on the wet tile and went skidding across the bathroom on his feet with towel in hand. He crashed into Hermione, still naked, and they ended up on the floor. Hermione had somehow ended up lying on to of him. The towel lay at his side. Suddenly Draco smirked "I know I'm hot and everything but, damn Granger you waste no time!" Hermione playfully hit his bare chest. "Shut up" She said before rising. She picked up the towel and threw it on his head so it covered his face. Before leaving she glanced one last time at his body... all of it. Draco smirked from under the towel. He gave her some time to stare at him before removing the towel from his face at the sound of her retreating footsteps.

Hermione lent her back against the bathroom door. _I can't believe what I just saw... NO... you mean what you just did! _Hermione mentally slapped herself. The door opened and Hermione stumbled backwards into a still shirtless Draco. "Come back for more have you?" Draco laughed. Then raised his eyebrows when he spun her around to find her eyes shut tight. Taking advantage of the situation, Draco leaned in and kissed her. It only took a few moments for her eyes to flutter open, and kiss back. When they finally broke apart. Hermione smiled. "You have a fish belly!" She giggled. Draco looked down at his white stomach. "Hey, The Malfoy Manner doesn't get much sun!" He defended himself in mock hurt. "Sure, sure." She replied rolling her eyes. She suddenly leaned up towards him, catching Draco by surprise. She whispered seductively in his ear, "If you excuse me, I have to go and have a nice. Hot. Bath." She separated the last words into their own sentences. She nibbled his ear before leaning back again. Draco groaned longingly, "Can I come?" He suggested, trying to be sexy but sounding more like a child. Hermione smirked. She traced her finger over his rippling abs, and he shuddered. "I know I'm hot and everything, but damn Malfoy you waste no time," She said before capturing his lips in a brief kiss and brushing passed him. She was careful to lock the door after closing it.

Draco leant his head against the wall next to the door and groaned when he heard running taps. He knew he deserved that payback, but he never knew Hermione could be such a tease. Still feeling guilty from their conversation this morning Draco stepped out of the portrait. He wasn't sure where he and Hermione stood now. _Tonight _he thought _tonight I will know where we stand._ Everything had to be perfect. He had spent quite a while that morning carefully planning out everything. He spent at least an hour walking through Hogwarts, and through his plan. He couldn't do anything just yet; it would have to wait.

Harry took a deep breath; he looked at the person walking next to him. His heart slowed down, Lavender somehow made him feel calm. She looked twice as bad as he felt. Was it the pregnancy or the fact that they had to leave Hogwarts? They found themselves at the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Lavender looked over at Harry nervously, and Harry squeezed her hand.

"You ok?" he said shakily. She looked up at him, her big grey eyes full of anxiety.

"Um…not really," she said sighing, "we better go in then…"

"Chocolate pudding" Harry mumbled, and they were granted entrance into Dumbledore's room.

"Ah…Mr. Potter and Miss Brown, how lovely to see you both, what brings you here?" Dumbledore asked kindly, but in an almost knowing way. He sat at a big, red, velvet chair behind his desk, looking up at them from under his shiny half-moon spectacles. Harry and Lavender exchanged glances then looked at Dumbledore.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable!" Dumbledore said, sensing the pair's unease. He gestured towards two chairs and Harry and Lavender slowly sat down.

"So, what is it you would like to discuss with me?" Dumbledore asked quietly, looking up at them as thought he already knew.

"Well…erm…" Harry didn't know what to say, he looked over at Lavender for help but she seemed frozen with worry, "uh…." he gulped and took at deep breath before he started telling Dumbledore the situation. A few minutes passed, and Harry searched Dumbledore's face for any hint of what he thought, but found nothing. Dumbledore looked neither sad, surprised or angry, but Harry could see traces of disappointment flicker in his mystical eyes. After what seemed like ages, Dumbledore let out a sigh.

"Ah…well." He said softly, looking at the pair. Harry saw sadness leaking into Dumbledore's expression, "I never would have thought…" he mumbled, but shook himself out of his daze. "Well, then…you have obviously made a decision, I wont ask you to re-consider or think it over, I'll just make the proper arrangements…" Dumbledore muttered, seeming lost in thought. "Yes…well, you can both take your exams early…I'll do all the best I can to help you. Harry…Harry my boy…" Dumbledore looked at him, worry flashed across his face, "I'll…I'll try to set you up with a job at the Ministry if you'd like…it could only be temporary but I fear that with out it you wont be able to manage…" he quickly regained his composure and sat up straighter.

"Well, I wish you both the best of luck then, it has been an honour having two such wonderful students at my school." He smiled sadly, and dismissed them. Harry felt a huge hole in his stomach. He felt like he'd just been beaten up. His head was spinning…his mind racing. Had he just confirmed the worst decision of his life?

A/N: Awwwww dont worry hes not out of the story for good! But yay! Hemrione and Draco had a seductive moment! I wonder what could happen next chapter! well review and youll find out!


	6. I Wouldn't Care If You Wanted To Shag A ...

The HK: Hogwarts Kismet

Disclaimer: We own nothing... but we sure as hell wish we did!

A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews, we love you guys! - shout out to Danish Pastry 28 and Kelly Belle for being such loyal reviewers! You guys are awesome. Sorry we haven't updated in a while I guess the exams have finally caught up with us! arghhh! oh well hope you enjoy this chapter, we hope its what you draco/hermione fans have been waiting for! o

That day at lunch, Hermione kept stealing glances at Draco whilst trying to seem interested in what Ginny was saying to her. "Hermione are you even listening to me?" Ginny asked annoyed. When Hermione didn't even turn to her she followed her gaze. At that moment Draco looked up and his eyes met Hermione's. He winked, and Hermione blushed. "Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, "Did Draco Malfoy just wink at you?" Hermione looked down at her plate of food, her cheeks turning even more pink. Ginny suddenly stood up and grabbed Hermione's wrist. She dragged her mercilessly out of the hall.

"Gin..." Hermione protested, "It's really not that big a deal!" Hermione said finally managing to yank her arm out of her friends grip.

"No Hermione it is..." Ginny trailed off, "He asked me out a couple of weeks ago." Hermione's head shot up so fast her neck nearly cricked.

"What? And what did you say?" She asked trying to hide her hurt.

"I told him that I couldn't like him in that way..." Her voice became slightly weak, taking a deep breath she continued, "Because... I'm in love with someone else." Hermione beamed.

"That's great Ginny why didn't you tell me before?" Ginny frowned slightly, "Because I'm in love with Cho Chang." She said defiantly, her confidence returning to her. Hermione's mouth dropped open. "Hermione please don't think any different of me, I'm still the same old Ginny." She said her confidence suddenly drained again. Hermione hugged Ginny.

"Of course Ginny! I'm happy for you, I wouldn't care even if you wanted to shag a sheep... well maybe I would but that's beside the point!" Ginny laughed.

"So tell me Mione, whats up with you and Draco anyway?" Hermione sighed. "I wish I knew Gin, I wish I knew..."

It was time for Draco to put his plan into action. He carefully set up everything and then went out to the grounds and sat by the lake. Now all he had to do was wait. He had dressed in black jeans and a black shirt with a shiny silver-green dragon on it. It was around half five and the sky was bright, but close to setting. There was a cool breeze blowing softly and the sun rays trickled across the freshly cut grass. _Perfect _Draco thought. _At least I hope it goes perfectly… _he suddenly noticed that his hand was shaking and pulled out a packet of cigarettes, lighting one with his new silver dragon zippo, having clumsily dropped the last one in the lake. He inhaled deeply and chuckled as he remembered hitting her in the head with his last lighter.

Hermione returned to the common room that evening ready to curl up on the couch with her book. When she reached the sofa, however, she found that her book was not there. In its place was a single red rose and a note that read:

_Hey gorgeous,_

_I returned your book to the library hope you find it!_

_love Draco_

Hermione's heart fluttered as she reread the note. She inhaled the roses scent deeply. Did Draco Malfoy call her _gorgeous?_ She chuckled, trying to imagine him saying something like that. She guessed that he wanted her to go to the library, which was where she hoped to find him. She practically skipped to the library, her heart lighter than it had ever been. To her disappointment, when she got to the library Draco was not there. Following instinct she searched the shelves of the muggle section for _Chinese Cinderella_. When she found it and took it from the shelf to reveal another rose, this time white, and a note at the back of the shelf. She gently opened it and read Draco's neat handwriting:

_I knew you'd work it out!_

_If you go to the entrance to the Great Hall and walk twenty paces forward then twelve paces to the right, you will find the next rose,_

_love Draco_

Hermione smiled to herself as she made her way to the entrance to the Great Hall. A couple of months back she would never have dreamed that Draco Malfoy would be capable of possessing even a small trace of human emotion, let alone create such a…well…romantic little adventure! With roses! She laughed out loud, and from the door, she walked twenty paces forward then twelve to the right, as instructed, and found herself at a suit of armor. Instead of clutching an ominous looking sword in its hand, it held a single red rose, and another note:

_The final stop is where you will find me, I'll be waiting next to my drowned lighter!_

_love Draco_

Hermione giggled. She remembered that evening when he had hit her in the head with the lighter. She couldn't wait to see him. As she made her way down the front steps and saw his white blonde hair shimmer in the evening sun, her stomach started doing flips. She walked silently up behind him, but he sensed her presence.

"I suppose you want a light do you?" Draco said cheekily sitting down next to him, but he instantly stood up, much to the surprise of Hermione, and held out his hand. She grinned up at him, what was he playing at? Once he had pulled her up he produced a single white rose from behind his back and held it in front of her face. He smirked at her surprise and obvious happiness. When she reached her hand up to take it he leaned in and captured her in a sweet passionate kiss. Hermione's arms slid around his neck. God, she had forgotten the feeling of ecstasy she felt every time his lips touched hers. Draco pulled away and scooped Hermione up into his arms, much like newlyweds would. She was surprised, and a little amused, but smiled at him longingly. He carried her through the corridors, thankfully not meeting anyone, and in through the portrait hole. Occasionally pausing to kiss her neck. He put her down once they were in the common room. Gently pulling away, Draco took a step backwards.

"Hermione Granger," He said formally yet in a very charming way, "Would you care to join me for dinner?" Hermione smiled, and tried not to let a small chuckle escape from her. _What a gentleman!_

"I couldn't think of anything I'd want to do more!" Hermione whispered in his ear, leaning in towards him so that she could feel the heat from his body. Draco grinned like an idiot, and bent his head to kiss her hand playfully. She laughed and followed him as he then led her to the common room, that had changed since Hermione had last been there. The fire was light, the couches were gone, and in there place was a candle lit table for two. "I know its cheesy but bear with me!" Draco told her.

Hermione laughed, "I love it!" She said. As they seated the dinner appeared before them. They ate and shared pleasant conversations. Draco appeared quite interested in muggle technology. When they finally reached a comfortable silence, Draco pulled out his wand and flicked it. _Iris_ by _The Goo Goo Dolls _started to play. Draco stood up and held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, smirking a little.

Hermione took his hand, "I'd love to!" She beamed at him, playing along. He pulled her close to him, so that their foreheads were touching, and rested his hands around her waist. They swayed softly to the music, spending the whole song in a trance, lost in each others eyes. At the end of the song Draco gave Hermione a slow, soft kiss, and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Hermione, I love you." He whispered, looking at her intensely, with a sincere look. She smiled, her eyes shimmering, and a strange feeling overcame her. She kissed him tenderly on the lips, her hand stroking his cheek.

"Thank you," murmured, a smile lighting up her face. Draco grinned and kissed her again before scooping her up again.

He carried her to the bathroom. When they reached the door to the bathroom he took his arm out from under her legs, allowing her to gracefully land standing. He passionately kissed her. She had her back to the bathroom door and he gently pushed her backwards, and reached behind her to open the door. Once they were inside the bathroom he pulled away, and smiled at her. She smiled back, and he nodded over her shoulder.

Hermione turned around and her breath got caught in her chest. There were rose petals sprinkled around the bathroom. The swimming pool sized bath tub was filled, and there was a thick pink foam on toam with rose petals sprinkle carefully on that. Small tea-light candles lit the ceiling, which had been enchanted to float.

"Wow! Draco this is beautiful!" She said gasped.

"I wouldn't have it any other way for you!" He said softly from behind her before gently kissing her neck. She turned to face him, and kissed him passionately, allowing his tongue to slide into her mouth. They explored each others mouths, with hunger; yet the kiss was soft and sweet. His hands traveled up her blouse. His touch made her shiver and left a tingling sensation. Without breaking the kiss, she slowly began to unbutton his shirt; and eventually slipped it off. Again she was amazed at his rippling six-pack, and took a moment to admire his toned muscles. She ran her finger down his chest making him shudder, and pressed herself up against him, her hand resting on the button of his trousers. She looked up at Draco questioningly, her brown eyes wide.

Draco broke away and said quietly, "Hermione, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Draco, it's ok. I definitely _want _to do this" She said seductively. She looked up at him reassuringly, he looked a little bit uncertain. "Don't worry about it!" she smirked naughtily, slowly unzipping his trousers. Draco looked amused, and happily let her slip her hand down into them. With her permission, Draco pulled off her blouse. Draco pulled his lips from hers and started a trail of kisses down her neck and chest. He then unhooked her bra and kissed her breasts softly before returning to her lips. Hermione groaned into his mouth. She let her hands trail down his finely chiseled abs and slowly she slipped off his trousers, her hand brushing him when she made to stand straight again. Draco groaned. "Why must you be such a tease?" He asked. Hermione smiled and nibbled his ear, whilst allowing him to remove her skirt. When they had both finally removed there underwear, Hermione pulled away and slipped into the warm bath. "Are you coming Draco?" She asked sweetly, but she smiled seductively.

Harry sat the foot of his bunk bed, staring round the Gryffindor common room…for what he thought was the last time. He sighed deeply, _am I actually leaving this place? _He really couldn't believe it. _Oh well…it's my last year anyway…it's not like I'll miss that much_…he looked over at Ron's bed, with its Chudley Cannon duvet, and numerous Quidditch magazines splayed all over. He sighed again. _Or would he being missing much? _A father, at 17? He shook his head and had a quick check around the room to make sure he hadn't left anything behind. _Nope, nothing…_

He walked painfully slowly down the stairs of the boys dormitory, and took a final look at the Gryffindor common room. So many happy memories filled this room, and you could tell that there were many more to come that he, Harry Potter, wouldn't see. No-one knew about his departure, and everyone was still in class, so Hogwarts seemed unusually empty to Harry as he started to leave, purposely taking the longest route so he could stay in the castle for longer. He felt like he was leaving behind so much, such a big part of his life, in fact he was leaving behind his life, the old Harry Potter and his old life. He wanted to tell Hermione and Ron he was leaving, but he hadn't seen Hermione for the last few days anyway, and when he did she seemed dreamy and in another world. Even though they'd fought and weren't on very good terms after the whole 'Cho' incident, she was still his best friend, and had been for so many years, so he just wanted to say goodbye to her. As for Ron, he felt terrible about not telling him. Ron was like a brother to him, even though he'd been fairly distant after the 'Cho' incident…_god Cho…what about her? I want to see her before I leave too, she was, amazing…no, NO! No I don't! _Cho. Yes, Cho Chang. He'd had a crush on her for as long as he could remember, she made him feel all giddy and well…embarrassed. She made him feel nervous. She was beautiful, a witty, yet calm, not to mention she was a great seeker, and an amazing kiss…NO! He shouldn't think about Cho Chang now! He was with Lavender! He was going to be the father of their child! He shouldn't even look at another girl let alone think about kissing one! He strode down a corridor and stopped at the end as he heard a familiar voice.

"I've missed you…" a sweet, voice cooed.

"Shouldn't you be in class!" another voice that he recognized giggled.

"Well…I should be…but I thought I'd spend time with you! Then again if you want me to leave then…"

"Nooo! Don't leave me!" the giggly voice said playfully like a child.

Harry heard a door close and he looked around the corner. He could see a light shining from within an empty classroom. He walked up to the door cautiously, trying to listen inside, before accidentally stumbling and pushing it open. He looked up, only to find something he never would have dreamed of seeing. Actually, he probably had dreamed of it before.

"Well…_think_…of the devil…" he muttered, aghast, as he stared at a startled Cho Chang, who seemed to be in a very interesting position with Ginny on top of one of the desks.

A/N: o0 uh oh! what happens next? so hermione and draco did sleep with each other if you didnt catch that haha! YAY! well please review the more you review the faster we are going to update no lie... umm adeline yen mah so we just had to study chinese cinderella as part of our syllabus only reason why i put it in!


End file.
